FireStorm Empire
by DontDriveAngry7
Summary: 4 Ponies journey to Canterlot for a week of festivities, but things might not be what they seem.


Hey it's DDA7 trying out my first Pony Fanfic! Pretty scary stuff ya know? Not going to have the Mane 6 as the protagonists as I like OC characters. Special thanks to FlySymphony and Kontan for OC Ponies. Enjoy

Prologue:

Friendship. It's a beautiful thing. Friendship can make even the worst days bearable and no matter how difficult of a situation friendship can always help you. Years ago, when Nightmare Moon returned the Six Elements of Harmony were needed. So they were found in the form of six unlikely ponies: Twilight Sparkle; Element of magic;a unicorn with a knack for studying and stronger magic than what was thought possible, AppleJack; Element of Honesty; an earth pony who loved working on her farm, Fluttershy; Element of Kindness; a Pegasus that loved the little animals that inhabited Equestria, Rainbow Dash; Element of Loyalty; a Pegasus that was the best damned flier in all of Cloudsdale, Pinkie Pie; Element of Laughter; an earth pony with a mysterious power. She could appear anywhere at anytime and constantly broke the laws of physics, And lastly there is Rarity; Element of Generosity; a fancy unicorn who dreamed of life in the big city.

These six came together and defeated Nightmare Moon, transforming her back into Princess Luna. These six were destined to become friends forever. Not much is written about their exploits but it is known that later they defeated the God of Chaos Discord. Discord was turned back into stone and he sits in his tomb in the bowels of the Princess' castle. Eventually and unfortunately, they had to split up. Twilight Sparkle moved back to Canterlot to resume tutelage under Celestia. Rarity also moved to Canterlot, but to become an Equestrian renowned seamstress. Rainbow Dash was inducted into The WonderBolts, her favorite acrobat team. Fluttershy joined the Royal Equestrian Peace Corps to journey to far lands, helping everypony that she possibly could. AppleJack and Pinkie Pie were the only ones to stay in Ponyville.

Once the Elements separated there was a stirring. A stirring of evil. Little did they know the monster that they had awoken; FireStorm.

Chapter One:

"What is this?" asked a white colored unicorn, looking at the tickets that her friend had shown her. "Duh," started her purple coated friend, "It's tickets to Celestia's speech!" The unicorn sighed, "Sugar Blossom, you don't even like speeches, or politics for that matter!" Sugar Blossom laughed, "Duh Serenity," she said again, "I wanna go for the after-party! Didn't you hear that Hay-Z and Mic Bluez will be performing?" The unicorn once again sighed, "I think you are missing the point Sue, This is a very important speech that may decide the fate of Ponyville!"

A few hours later Serenity and Sugar Blossom were on the train to Canterlot. Hanging out inside their car they found themselves joined by two colts. One was an orangish-yellow colored Earth Pony wearing a cowpony hat and a flannel shirt. The other was a male Pegasus who was silver in color but his mane was bright white. The latter was wearing sunglasses on his face and smiled at the two mares in front of him. "'scuse me miss's," The earth pony said in a drawl, "My associate and I would like to inquire if the seats next to y'all is taken?"

Sugar Blossom looked over at her companion and giggled before turning back to the two males. "Well," she began dramatically adding a southern drawl, "If'n you want tah, then you can suh, but first we would like to know the names of you two fine stallions." The Pegasus snickered but after plopping down onto the seat opposite of Serenity he introduced himself. "I'm Cloud Chaser and that smooth talker over there goes by the name of Roo, Pleasure to make your acquaintance. And you two are?" he asked gazing at Serenity. Serenity blushed furiously before Sugar Blossom took charge, "My name is Sugar Blossom and that is Serenity, she doesn't like talking too much, especially to colts, she gets really nervous."

At this Serenity blushed even more and Cloud Chaser's snickers turned into full blown laughing. Sugar Blossom stopped her rambling, "Maybe...I should not have said that." As a response Serenity just glared daggers at Sugar Blossom and Cloud Chaser wisely decided to quit laughing. Silence filled the small car of the train for a few minutes. Then Sugar Blossom decided to break the silence, "So fellas, what brings you to Canterlot?" Roo spoke up, "One of our friends sent us backstage passes to the Hay-Z-Mic Bluez concert." Then Cloud Chaser spoke up as well, "Yeah last time we chilled with Bluez was before he got a record deal." Sugar Blossom's eyes lit up, "YOU KNOW MIC BLUEZ?" She screamed at them. Roo nodded, "yup."

Sugar Blossom started bouncing on her seat, "OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH!" She exclaimed excitedly, "I would love to meet him sooo much!" Cloud Chaser grinned at her, "Weeeeellll," he said, "We do have two extra passes if any fillies wanted to go with us. Buuuuut I'm sure you guys are bu-"

` Sugar Blossom grabbed him by the neck with both hooves, "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?" Roo started laughing in his deep baritone voice, "Come on now, quit torturin' that filly and give her tha passes." Cloud Chaser relented and gave Sugar Blossom two of the passes. She then opened up the window and yelled out, "Yeehaw! Next stop, Canterlot!"


End file.
